


Arya Stark, Lady of Winterfell

by gendryswhore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, F/M, Fear, Post-Battle of Winterfell, True Love, friends - Freeform, gendry loves arya, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendryswhore/pseuds/gendryswhore
Summary: Post 8x03Gendry reflects back on his time with Arya as he attempts to go look for her. Takes place after the Battle of Winterfell.





	Arya Stark, Lady of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting on here! Please only positive feedback.  
> also, i havent rly proof read it so bare with me.

He felt numb.

He wasn’t sure if it was from the frigid icy weather that plagued Winterfell in the brink of the early morning or from the painful heartache that swelled deep in his chest. His mind was foggy, almost all over the place as he tried to focus on her. Arya Stark. Throughout the entire battle, he hadn’t had a chance to think about her. With the amount of dead people swarming from all directions, his mind was trained to only think about killing. He knew that as soon as he let his guard down, to even think about her, alone out there fighting, could eventually be the end of him.

But as Gendry glanced around at the empty grounds filled with smoke and snow, the lingering scent of death in the air, he was consumed with fear. He had never felt this type of emotion, not since he had been kidnapped by the Red Witch. It felt like an odd feeling for him, such a strong emotion that caused his mind to blur and his stomach to flip and turn. Throughout his years living in Flea Bottom by himself to stumbling across Ser Davos, he had always been alone. He had always only cared for himself. But now, fearing for someone else made him scared. It was something he had not felt in a long time.

Stumbling onto the wall beside him for support, he clutches on the hammer tightly in his hand, gripping it with all his strength out of fear. He continues to trudge down the narrow staircase as he kicks away the rotting carcasses beside him, almost tripping amongst them but he holds his ground. Once stepping foot on the mud, he stumbles back before planting directly into the mud, pain radiating off his body like wildfire. Ignoring the aching pain from his leg, he manages to push himself back against the wall, holding the hammer tight in his hands as he briefly closes his eyes, drowning the shouts of the surviving men and the roar of fire into the background.

He had been badly injured during the battle. After he had managed to climb to the top of the tower alongside Beric Dondarrion the wights that stacked themselves up like trash and began to overthrow him as he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Barely having any time to get up, a gash sliced through his pants and skin as he let out a horrifying scream. He tried to ignore the pain but as it got worse, the flames roaring behind him in the distance, he simply managed to block it out and concentrate on the only thing that kept him going.

He had last seen her was when the battle had only begun. She was perched up on the tower beside her sister lady Sansa, staring down immensely at the vast emptiness that lay across the edge of the forest. She looked beautiful, he thought to himself as he remembered glancing up at her through the mist. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as her hand lay rest against the head of her sword ‘Needle’ while her other hand held the weapon he had specifically made for her, ready to withdraw it any second. _She looked fierce. And undeniably beautiful._

He knew she wasn’t the same girl she used to be all those years ago. Those days when they snuck out of Harrenhal, travelled with the Brotherhood felt like decades ago as he remembered her innocent face, staring back at him. He immediately realised this the moment she walked through the forge, staring up at him with her big doe eyes as if nothing had changed. But she had grown. Her face had matured greatly as her eyes no longer looked innocent and plagued by curiosity but instead, they were cold and hardened, almost reflecting back on the years she had been through something terrible. She was closed off, distant yet tainted with her former memory.

But the moment they lay together, naked against the sacks of grain, sweaty hot skin slapping against each other, tangled in each other's limbs, he couldn’t help but feel as if he was with her again. Arya Stark, the curious girl and the lady of Winterfell. Not the deadly assassin she had portrayed herself to everyone around her. He remembers tracing the outline of her womanly curves, kissing his mouth on every inch of her body. As soon as his fingers grazed against the two red jagged line that tore through the side of her waist, she had flinched at his touch immediately retreating away from him. His heart clenched knowing he had hit a sensitive spot as he watched her shy away from him. But instead of questioning her and demanding answers, he pulled her back gently towards him and kissed her once more. This time, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, almost as if giving him permission to let him kiss her scars.

And at that moment, there was nothing without a doubt in his mind that Arya Stark, lady of Winterfell was the love of his life. And at that moment, she was all that mattered to him.

Gendry opens his eyes before taking a deep breath. He had to go look for her. Just as he lifts himself up, a small glint glimmers in the smoke a few metres away from him that catches his eye and as he stalks closer to take a further look, his heart drops.

The weapon in which had spent hours crafting, specifically for Arya, lay in two broken pieces in front of him. He felt speechless as he bent down to pick it up, his heart drumming so loudly through his ears he was afraid it might burst. He knew, without a doubt it was hers. He remembered seeing her alongside Sansa holding the weapon in her hand. Had she dropped it? Gendry couldn’t begin to fathom the fact that she could possibly be dead.

 _No,_ he thought to himself as he gulped nervously, gripping his hammer tightly as he could feel a nervous shake to take over. _She’s alive. She’s a fighter that one._ Ignoring his suppressed emotions that made him want to yell out and cry, ignoring the pain in his leg, he began to walk around quickly.

He passed many bodies along the way as the thick stench of the dead lingered heavily in the air but he ignored it, his mind thinking only of his Arya. As he begins to get closer to the courtyard, Gendry’s heart lurches when he hears a few distinctive voices in the background, and without a doubt, he began to ran to them. As he neared closer to the group that sat against the stone wall, his hope began to crush as he realised it was only Jaime Lannister and Ser Brienne of Tarth along with Podrick. He felt a sharp sting in his chest.

“You alright boy?”

Gendry’s eyes flash upwards as he sees Ser Davos standing a few feet away from him. Even he looked absolutely exhausted. His face was scrunched up in a scowl and his face was evident with dry blood dribbled down the lines of his forehead, his cheeks covered with grime and dirt. With relief, he lets out a small smile before walking over towards him and pulling him in for a tight embrace. “I thought you had died” Ser Davos let out a croaky throat, regaining his composure. “Aye, they almost got me but I’m hard to kill”

For the first time since the battle had ended, he felt a sense of relief wash over Gendry. If it hadn’t been for Ser Davos kindness and genuine compassion, Gendry would probably be dead by now. He viewed him more as a father figure than anyone else in his life and for that he was grateful.

“D’you know who killed him?” Gendry spoke as Ser Davos grunted,. Several surviving men ran past them towards the Godsend. Ser Davos shrugged. “Musta been Jon. If not, the Dragon Queen maybe. Either way, he’s dead ain’t he? That’s what matters”

He was right. At last, the Night King had been defeated. There was no more fight between the living and the dead. He could finally live the rest of his life in peace. He felt a small smile crawl onto his lips when an image of Arya flashes before him. And suddenly, he is back into survival mode. He needed to find her- _Arya._

“Have you seen her?” Gendry says towards Ser Davos. He looks back him with an odd look. “Who?”

Gendry swallows the nervous gulp that threatens to come out. “Arya” Ser Davos shakes his head. Time stood still for a moment as Gendry halted in his steps. Gendry inhales sharply before looking at Ser Davos with a worried expression. His mind was plagued with the idea of her small body dead, lying lifeless on the cold ground as mountains of larger bodies were piled on top of her. He felt nauseous.

“I’m not too sure, but aye I saw her up on the tower not too long ago. The way she fought, I ain’t ever seen anything like it. She was impressive”

It felt like a ton of heavy bricks had flown off his shoulders as his lungs almost rupture as he lets out a shaky breath and briefly closes his eyes. _She was alive._ She was somewhere out here, either searching the dead bodies for anyone she was familiar with or reuniting with her family. She had fought for the living, against the army of the dead and had survived. A girl who weighed around 100 pounds had survived. His heart hammered wildly in his chest. Gendry did not care if he looked embarrassing at that moment but he couldn’t hide his eagerness as he shifts his weight to his broken leg, balancing his weight. He stands forward before staring at Ser Davos.

“Be careful lad, you are badly- wait! Where are you going?”

Before he knew it, he began to walk away from Ser Davos as he ignored his distinctive shouts on where he was going. He couldn’t stop. He wouldn’t allow himself to stop or rest until he held her in his arms again. Turning a sharp right corner, he stumbles upon Lady Sansa and Tyrion accompanied with Jon and a few others as they lay huddled around a burning fire pit of bodies. Lady Sansa looks tearful but holds a tight expression as she hugs Jon tightly. His heart clenched.

“Have you seen her?” Gendry almost eagerly shouts out to the group as they all glance at him with a quizzed look. Jon looks confused as Sansa almost sends him a glare for ruining their reunion. Before any of them could answer, Tyrion Lannister approaches him offering a look of pity. “Last I heard, she was in the Godswood with Bran”. Gendry could of almost kissed the man if it wasn't for his haste in to find her. Giving a quick ‘thanks’, he almost trips over as he begins to make his way through the empty castle, passing by all the debris that had fell due to dragon fire. As he walks closer towards the Goodswood, he halts just before the entrance as he begins to make out a shadow. Through the mist and the blur, Gendry rubbed his eyes for clarification as he leaned in for a closer look.

Arya.

There she stood, in all her glory and might, slowly walking towards him. For the first time in his life, Gendry began to feel tears weeping at the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t contain his excitement as he almost stares at her in awe, his heart beating almost a thousand times a minute. The heavy burden that lay against his chest had felt like it had been lifted as he takes in a deep breath and steps forward, rushing towards her.  
“Arya!”

She doesn’t notice him at first. She appears to look in shock as she squints her eyes to see who had called her name. And then she smiled. Gendry continues running towards her before halting directly in front. His eyes rake up her appearance up and down but he doesn’t care as he lets out a look of relief before pulling her in his arms in a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her as he lifts her up. She lets out a startled chuckle as he nuzzles his head further into her neck. His warmth begins to flow into her as she closes her eyes briefly. She had missed it. She had missed the gentle touch of someone she loved, someone who made her feel like she was herself. Just Arya.

“Gendry”

It was almost like a whisper but Gendry heard it perfectly. It felt like time had frozen in that exact moment. Tears were flowing like waterfalls down his cheeks as he pulls his head back from the embrace to look back at her. Arya Stark of Winterfell. Her brunette hair clung to the sweat that rolled down on the side of her face tightly as a dark purple bruise began to swell on the corner of her right face, covered in red blood. She was dirty, and yet so beautiful at the same time. Gendry felt his heart swell at the sight of her, just like before when he had lay against her. He leans his forehead against hers, closing his temporarily. She stares up at him in confusion but doesn’t say anything as she lets him have his moment.

Arya loved him too. She hadn’t realised it fast enough until she was swinging her weapon around fighting off the dead when the thought of him beside her flashed through her mind. She wanted to understand him. How could he love her? She was nothing but pain. She had, for so long, cut herself off from everyone and everything. She had tried to cut out her identity as Arya Stark and instead, to become no one. But when she lay beside him, or saw him from a distance across the forge, the moment he laid eyes on her, she felt like Arya again. Someone who she missed. He didn’t fear her like Sansa did. He didn’t act like she was a completely different person like Jon did. To him, she was just his Arya Stark and nothing could ever change that. Arya held her bottom lip from crying.

Gendry opens his eyes as he brings up his palm to cup her cheek, his thumb gently grazing against her rough skin, staring directly into her eyes. “I-I thought I lost you” He managed to stumble out. Arya didn’t say anything as she stared down at his lips. “I’m not that easy to get rid of” Gendry let out a small chuckle as he felt intense love beginning to swirl around in his chest, his head spinning as if he was high. Arya pulls her head back from him before eyeing him up and down. “You look like shit”

Gendry shook his head in amusement. He was worried about her, searching every piece of ground just for her and yet, she still managed to make him laugh. “God why are you such a pain in my ass?” he says grinning widely as he pulls her back into his arms, wrapping one around her waist, pulling her close. Arya lets out a small smile before scanning his face. He had multiple cuts on his cheeks and near his eyes as he had dry blood dripping down. He looked like a fighter. Her fighter.

“Because I love you”

Arya’s eyes almos widened in shock as she looks at him, confused as to how the words managed to slip through her lips. She hadn’t intended on saying it. Hell, not this early on anyways. She didn’t completely understand the concept of it yet but deep down, a small part of her knew that he already knew how she felt. She almost backed up in fear as he continued to stare at her in silence. He raked his eyes over her face over and over again until finally, he spoke.

“God, how long I’ve been waiting to hear that” Arya’s eyes lit up as she continued to stare back before he smashes his lips onto hers. Their mouths fit perfect together as they move in sync, their bodies intertwining as one as heat radiates off them. The passionate kiss is put to a halt when Arya pulls back.

“Say it back” She demands to him as he pulls her head back in for one more kiss. He continues to peck kisses all around her face as she almost lets out a sigh of relief. Gendry pulls his lips apart from her face as he stares down at her. Grinning from ear to ear, Gendry finally felt content and happiness. And for a long time, he finally felt like he was home.

“I love you too, milady”


End file.
